1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for supplying charged development agent to an intended device.
2. Related Art
A developer supply device configured to supply charged development agent to an intended device has been known. The developer supply device includes a developer carrying body (a development roller), an upstream developer transfer unit, and a downstream developer transfer unit. The developer carrying body is provided with a developer carrying surface configured to hold and carry the charged development agent, and disposed to face an electrostatic latent image holding body (a photoconductive drum) as the intended device in a predetermined development area.
The upstream developer transfer unit has an upstream transfer surface that faces the developer carrying surface across a predetermined distance in an area upstream relative to the development area in a moving direction of the developer carrying surface. The upstream developer transfer unit is configured to generate an upstream transfer electric field (for transferring the development agent carried on the upstream transfer surface from an upstream side to a downstream side in the moving direction of the developer carrying surface). The downstream developer transfer unit has a downstream transfer surface that faces the developer carrying surface across a predetermined distance in an area downstream relative to the development area in the moving direction of the developer carrying surface. The downstream developer transfer unit is configured to generate a downstream transfer electric field (for transferring the development agent carried on the downstream transfer surface from an upstream side to a downstream side in the moving direction of the developer carrying surface).